Not together, yet not apart
by Kool-aid
Summary: JUST A PREVIEW. It's A LJ story, so if you like whats written so far review and tell me. Full summery inside.


A/N: So this is just a preview. I don't know if people will like it, or if I'll even have time to update it, but I thought I'd give it a shot. I posted it once about 2 years ago and decided to read it the other day and realized that it sucked, so I thought I'd fix it up a little and repost.

Summery: Lily and James don't like each other, but their friends (and enemies) believe that they're destined to be together. Super clichéd, I know but I couldn't resist.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue me. It all belongs to JK Rowling. However, I do own Lily's friends.

"James Potter! I'm going to kill you" A scream resonated throughout the Gryffindor common room. All who had heard the scream turned back to their work as soon as they realized who the scream came from. The students of Gryffindor were quite used to hearing this particular statement, coming from Lily Evans, who was a fourth year in that very house. Lily and James were well known throughout the whole school of hating each other. The fourth years could barely get through a day of classes without the two of them getting in some sort of argument, usually over something stupid, and trivial.

"What did he do now" her friend Madison Clarkson asked sleepily, pushing herself up

in bed. Her blue eyes were squinted as she rubbed the sleepy out of them so she could get a better look at her friend. When she finally could see, she gasped. "Oh my word, Lily you're BLUE"

"You think I didn't know that" yelled Lily angrily"Otherwise I wouldn't have screamed." With that she ran out of the room, no doubt to find James so he could return to her normal color, and then curse him to kingdom come.

When she finally did find James he was huddled behind the bed farthest from the door; head in his hands, trembling.

"Potter, you can't fool me you know" Lily said in a calm voice. "I know you're not really scared, you have your wand right there with you, and you're only trembling because you're laughing. Now turn me back to my normal color, and everything will be fine. Choose not to, and trust me you WILL pay."

It was then James realized that he was in trouble. Lily only talked to him in that tone of voice when she had something major planned. He wasn't stupid, he knew that whether she was her normal color or not, he was in for it. So he decided to have a little fun with it.

"Oh and how will I pay, pray tell" he asked haughtily.

"You'll find out soon enough" she responded, a twisted smile on her face. "Besides, I'm not sure you really want to know. Now turn me back and I promise your little surprise won't be nearly as bad."

"Make me."

"All right, If you insist" and with a flick of her wand he was just as pink as she was blue.

"Now, turn me back to my normal color and I'll turn you back, simple as that." She said. No one ever out-smarted Lily; well maybe James had his victories every once in a while, but he was the only one.

"Fine" he said as he changed Lily back to her normal colored self. When finally he too was back to normal, he grabbed a prank book and went to sulk in the common room.

Meanwhile, back in the girl's dormitory, Lily and Maddie's other best friend Lucy was just starting to stir.

"Did I miss something" She asked, suddenly aware that both her friends and dorm mates were awake.

"No. Not really." Maddie said, looking at her friend's reflection in the mirror she was using to brush her hair.

"Just the usual. James turned Lily blue; Lily screams and runs off to find him. Nothing new."

"Oh." Replied Lucy, falling back into her bed to go back to sleep. Suddenly, she popped back up again. "Oh my Gosh"

"What" asked Maddie, obviously very confused.

"Lily and James" Lucy responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "They're perfect for each other.

"Lucy, are you nuts" Maddie said, still slightly confused. "They hate each other, remember? James turned Lily blue this morning, all of her. She looked like a smurf. Plus, you know what she planning to do to him next."

"So" said Lucy. "They're perfect for each other. Think about it. They're both super smart; top grades in our year, and they both hate each other. Now let's go down to breakfast to see if James's friends want to be in on our plan.

A/N So like I said, that was just a preview, other chapters would be much much longer. Sorry it sort of sucked, I did write it two years ago after all. I know some of the grammer is wrong and I fixed some of it. Review and tell me what you thought. Cheers!


End file.
